disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor At Ravenwood
'Connor At Ravenwood '''is the 3rd episode of Season 25. Summary It’s Connor’s first day in Ravenwood as an exchange student, and along with his black cat friend Lucky, he’s excited to meet new friends, discover new places around the new magical world, and learn magic spells from his teachers. However, someone outside of Ravenwood is not too happy about a new student and Connor must master every spell if he is up to the challenge. Plot The episode begins with Connor arriving in Ravenwood, his host school, after a long trip through a magic portal. This was it, and Connor was excited to be here to learn how to be a wizard! Even his pet black cat, Lucky, was excited to be here too since the school allows pets. Just then, a large tree with one eye looks down at the two and he welcomes them to Ravenwood, then introduces himself as Bartleby, the Grandfather Tree, and sees that Connor is the exchange student that the headmaster of Ravenwood, Merle Ambrose, has been expecting him and will be glad to see him. Connor couldn’t wait to meet the headmaster, and he asks Bartleby where he can find him before he can figure out which school in Ravenwood he’ll be going in, as Bartleby replied that Headmaster Ambrose is at his office, waiting for his arrival. Connor thanks him and he and Lucky head off. In the headmaster’s office, Headmaster Ambrose was delighted to see the host student and he welcomes him into the school and introduces himself and his owl friend Gamma, who was quite pleased to meet Connor and Lucky, then instructs Connor that wizards test their skills by summoning fantastic creatures and casting spells, which fascinated Connor already just as he asks Gamma how he’ll do that, and with a chuckle, Gamma explains that to become a master wizard is to learn every spell in every class. Gamma also adds that wizards love to duel, and the more spells he’ll (Connor) learn, the more he’ll become a great duelist as much as a great wizard. Hearing that made Connor even more excited that he says that he'll study as hard as he can to become a wizard and a duelist, but just before he can go off, Ambrose chuckles and tells Connor to wait a minute because he needs a special spellbook and wand to get started, and maybe some new clothes that will make him more wizardly. After leaving the tower, Connor and Lucky head out to the marketplace to buy some more wizard appropriate clothes, Connor unknowingly bumps into another wizard, who chuckled and got up as Connor helped him up and apologizes to him for rushing into him as the wizard says that he was rushing too and guesses that he wasn't watching where he was going either, just when he recognized Connor as the exchange student and then takes out his hand for a handshake, then as the two greeted each other, the wizard introduces himself as Evan Winterspell, then asks Connor if he picked a school in Ravenwood yet as Connor replied that he was almost ready to choose when he was about to head out to the marketplace. Evan says that he was just heading there to meet some friends, then gets an idea of having Connor and Lucky come with him to introduce them to his friends before their next class, as Connor replied that he and Lucky would like that! At the marketplace, Evan introduced Connor to his friends and all of them gave him friendly greetings and one of them gives him a handshake and a warm welcome just as she asks him what brings him here in Wizard City. Connor explains that he’s just an exchanged student from another school and has come here to learn something new at Ravenwood, leaving the other wizards-in-training impressed, but one student only nodded and replied with a flat "uh huh" as Lucky notices it first, and secretly gave him a scowl just as Evan took notice and nudges his friend who is a Death wizard as he apologizes for his friend’s behavior then introduces him to Connor as Davis Skullwing, who can be a bit moody but is also a good friend. As Davis responded to Connor with his eyebrow raised if he’s already gone to his school in Ravenwood yet, Connor shook his head and replied that he doesn’t know which school he’s in yet as the Ice wizard in training named Megan Snowflake says to him that he has to be in any of the schools, which are the schools of each different element; Life, Fire, Ice, Myth, Storm, Balance, and even Death. Hearing about the Death school made Connor shiver and hope that he wasn’t going to that school, but that reminded him that he and Lucky didn’t see the Death school when they arrived at Ravenwood as Davis explains that the Death school disappeared because of it’s disappearance of the former professor of the Death school and the brother of the Myth professor Cyrus Drake, Malistaire Drake. So now students who want to become Death wizards only learn Death spells from the star student of the Death school, Marlon Ashthorn. After the wizards had done explaining their stories to Connor, they have arrived in the wizard clothing shop, where they chose a nice blue robe with icy blue lining and a waist belt, a matching blue wizard hat, brown wizard boots fit for walking, running, and hiking, pale blue gloves, and finally a magic wand to cast spells. When he was all set, Connor and Lucky were back in the headmaster's office, where Connor is waiting to learn which school in Ravenwood he will enroll to, and after a few minutes, Ambrose pronounces that he (Connor) will be attending the Life school, and his professor will be Moolinda Wu, leaving Connor amused but Gamma says to him that he'll be starting his first class there tomorrow as he needs to unpack his things in his dorm and get some rest. In his dorm room, Connor had finished unpacking and was looking out the window, smiling to himself and Lucky joins him, saying to his owner that he is sure is happy to be in Ravenwood. Trivia * This episode is continued from The Fairy Godmother Academy (Part 2). Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 25 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes that need images